Insania
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: 'Tras el rompimiento con otra de sus muchas novias la paranoia lo mandó e hizo despertar en una camilla de hospital. Rodeado de un ambiente relajado, fuera de las riñas y molestosas demandas de sus ex. Con una enfermera muy amable y hermosa, pero con otra que, a diferencia de la primera, esta le hará la vida imposible.
1. ASCI

**Declaración: **_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo este maravilloso mundo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Advertencia: La siguiente historia contiene material con lenguaje y escenas inapropiadas, explícitas y de contenido sexual. Se recomienda discreción. Para mayores de 18.**

* * *

**Insania**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Palabras: 766**

* * *

**Sinopsis****  
**

**'Tras el rompimiento con otra de sus muchas novias la paranoia lo mandó e hizo despertar en una camilla de hospital. Rodeado de un ambiente relajado, fuera de las riñas y molestosas demandas de sus ex. Con una enfermera muy amable y hermosa, pero con otra que, a diferencia de la primera, esta le hará la vida imposible.  
Desde amenazarlo con castrarlo, extirparle la lengua, hasta sacarle uno de sus globos oculares con el fin de hacerse famosa. ¿Conseguirá huir de las garras de una asesina que le ha arrebatado la vida a miles de personas o se quedará de brazos cruzados y esperará su muerte como todo un paciente?'**

* * *

La Academia de Salud y Cuidados Intensivos.

Fuertes impresiones se llevaron a cabo tras las demandas de varias familias por los últimos acontecimientos que se han dado a conocer recientemente en una pequeña, pero escandalosa, ciudad de nombre Jeipps. Por el incremento considerable de muertes y desapariciones que han aumentado en lo que resta del año. Muchos expertos consideran este hecho algo de dimensiones más grandes que sólo el tráfico de personas y la actividad activa de organizaciones de contrabando. El representante de la ciudad asegura que aunque estos hechos y acontecimientos estén sucediendo no evita que las personas no dejen sus labores y faenas de un lado. No es que no sea algo de qué preocuparse, sólo se consideran posibles alternativas para remediar el asunto y cuanto antes para que las personas no vuelvan a vivir en una era de temor, resguardándose en sus casas, cuidando minuciosamente su rutas y mirar atentamente a cada acción extraña.

Hace unos meses un grupo de investigadores comenzaron con la ardua tarea de encontrar el posible problema y remediarlo. Se hizo falta mucha dedicación al asunto pero al final el trabajo rindió frutos. A base de datos, estadísticas e historiales proporcionados, bajo el permiso del gobierno de la embajada, se concluyó que la mayor parte de las bajas se dieron en un hospital, cerca del centro de la ciudad, la Académica de Salud y Cuidados Intensivos, con un setenta y cinco por ciento de las bajas, las cuales no fue difícil ignorar ya que en sí el hospital tiene un largo historial manchado como para pasarlo por alto.

La Academia de Salud y Cuidados Intensivos, o mejor conocido, la ASCI, ha sido el escenario de varias persecuciones, asesinatos y suicidios en los últimos años. Con varios pacientes y enfermeras que han muerto, además de muerte natural, bajo ciertas influencias estéticas. Hace cinco meses atrás se encontró el cuerpo regocijado de Merial Belpson, quien en un intento de escapar de la habitación 303, de la sección de cuidados intensivos, del maldito hospital, se arrancó las uñas de las manos tras querer destrozar la puerta de, irónicamente, madera y morir desangrada. Media hora después su cuerpo fue encontrado por una de las enfermeras que realizaba su guardia de rutina. Inmediatamente avisó a los encargados y responsables del lugar. Una hora y media después de hallarse el cuerpo la policía llegó y se hicieron responsables del asunto. Para al final no encontraron ninguna razón de las acciones precipitadas de Belpson y su fallido intento de escapar del hospital. Al día siguiente la noticia se expandió por medio de los periódicos y noticieros locales. Pronto, no tanto, se volvió noticia casi mundial. Sin embargo, no fue un rotundo tumulto como lo fue el extraño caso de Ferll Seufod.

Ferll Seufod fue un hombre de 33 años con problemas de próstata. Divorciado por agresión en el matrimonio. Ingresó al ASCI un mes después del caso de Belpson. Fue hallado debajo de su cama, en la habitación 303 de la sección de cuidados intensivos, con un charco de sangre entre las piernas. Cuando los paramédicos acudieron ahí descubrieron que se había amputado el pene, ridículamente con el trozo de un espejo roto. La razón de la muerte fue por pérdida de sangre. Como el caso anterior, también fue noticia.

Otro caso, sin mucha especulación, fue la de un hombre que ingresó al hospital con problemas mentales, o eso dice el historial del hospital, que atacó y asesino a una enfermera a sangre fría. Después se suicidó. ¿Cómo procedió el asunto? Eso es algo que sólo aquellos que estuvieron presentes sabrán para siempre. Como los otros dos casos, también fue noticia.

Con el paso del tiempo y los fuertes rumores se creyó que el hospital estaba embrujado. Mucho lo han llamado como el hospital maldito, muchas personas han deseado comprobar por sí mismo si los hechos que se dicen son ciertas. Lo que causa que cada año la ciudad se llene de turistas con el fin de saber si las historias que se dicen son ciertas o son simples patrañas. Algo que no pasó inadvertido para un novelib como Natsu Dragneel, quien desde hace casi ocho meses ha intentado por varios medios y formas poder ingresar al hospital, que, si no sufres de una hemorragia o un brazo dislocado no podrás internarte a las instalaciones.

Pero, ¿acaso sería eso suficiente para que alguien cómo Natsu Dragneel dejase escapar una buena oportunidad cómo está? Simple y sencillamente no. Haría lo que fuese y lo absolutamente necesario para ingresar a ese hospital y crear la mejor historia jamás contada. Así su vida dependiera de ello.


	2. Furor

**Declaración: **_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo este maravilloso mundo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Advertencia: La siguiente historia contiene material con lenguaje y escenas inapropiadas, explícitas y de contenido sexual. Se recomienda discreción. Para mayores de 18.**

* * *

**Insania**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Palabras: 3317**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Furor.**

**I.**

Cuando Natsu Dragneel vio los ojos de su novia Yukino, desde el otro lado de la mesa del rincón de dicha cafetería, no vio los mismos que juraba ver cada mañana cuando despertaba y le plantaba un beso en los delgados labios de la chica, sino que ojeó algo de desesperación y miedo en ellos. Su habitual sereno talante había cambiado a uno torpe y trémulo. Donde las manos rígidas que no deberían moverse por ningún motivo, ahora se aferraban al vestido estrujándolo nerviosamente. Le veía apartar la mirada de un lado, fijando sus hermosos ojos de vez en cuando en los jades de él. Y entonces, sus temores aumentaron.

—Natsu: "¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo. ¿Es algo malo?" —con voz apagada preguntó. En un intento se levantó e inclino para tomar su mano, pero ella lo evitó.

Se encogió y retrocedió lo más que pudo en su asiento acojinado. Él lo notó y se sintió distante por lo mismo.

—Yukino: "Lo siento..." —con voz trémula, baja y como un murmullo, dijo— "... Creo que lo mejor será tomarnos un descanso."

Sus palabras resonaron en su mente. Por un momento, el cuerpo del chico se aturdió sorpresivamente que se quedó ahí de pie en su asiento, sin habla. Con ambos brazos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza gacha, escondido bajo el flequillo de su cabello rosado. Ella volvió su triste y lastimera mirada hacia él, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con esos ojos jade, su rostro se horrorizó.

'Plaf', ágilmente su mano estampó en la mejilla de ella, provocando un estruendoso sonido sordo y escrupuloso. Luego se quedaron quietos por un largo rato, como sumergidos en un trance.

Todos en el lugar volvieron su atención a verlos, con los rostros asombrados, todos hasta las meseras con sus hermosos trajes rosados y morados. A una se le cayó su pad electrónico, que usaba para registrar los pedidos de la clientela. Un cocinero salió corriendo desde la cocina asomándose entre el vano de la puerta. Un hombre, con la espalda apoyada en la barra, retiró su cigarrillo de la comisura de los labios y lo apagó en el cenicero a un costado de su brazo izquierdo, con un puño cerrado, preparado para lo que sea que suceda. Dos colegialas muy lindas, que no hace poco cuchicheaban sobre un tal Somer, miraron atónitas al hombre con la palma de la mano derecha levitando y la rojiza mejilla de la chica. Lo mismo para las personas entre las cómodas mesas cerca de los ventanales, las mismas mesas como en los que cierto pelirrosa y peli blanca, que ahora mostraban signos de vida, se hallaban.

Los ojos de Yukino estaban rojos y con lágrimas surcando sus delicadas pálidas mejillas, una roja, con la marca de la gran mano del pelirrosa.

El pequeño y débil cuerpo de Yukino había casi volado por la abofeteada que le propinó no hace mucho su 'novio'. Se hallaba hecha un ovillo impotente en donde el sillón, en el que se encontraba, pegaba al muro y se levantaba el ventanal de la cafetería. Temblaba ante la fuerza bestial del chico, con los ojos inyectados de sangre que refulgía ira e incordio.

Lentamente, Natsu bajó el brazo, empuñó la mano y con ambos brazos los azotó bruscamente sobre la mesa, mientras su cuerpo subía y bajaba con espasmos largos y tortuosos. Y por último, con voz ligeramente entre cortada y áspera, dijo:

—Natsu: "Hay otro... ¿verdad?" —como analizándolo todo, desde cómo la conoció, su mente comenzó a trabajar hasta encontrar una buena explicación y así fue como esa pregunta surgió. Algo dentro de él intuía que se trata, no, que siempre se había tratado de eso, pero fue tan necio.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron súbitamente como si la hubieran atrapado o descubierto en el acto. El pelirrosa esbozó una maniaca sonrisa que la alertó. Si antes sentía impotencia ahora sentía miedo al ver esa sonrisa tuerta y lúgubre, que parecían las de un loco a punto de aventarse del piso del edificio más alto. Y entonces, finas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas del chico, en el momento en que la amarga sonrisa se trocaba en una mueca desalineada y temblorosa, a punto de soltar un estrepitoso grito, lleno de ira y melancolía.

—Yukino: "Natsu... Yo," —su voz, como su cuerpo, temblaba del miedo cuando la voz de él la interrumpió.

—Natsu: "... orra..." —su voz era débil y pastosa. A simple vista se notaba la ira que refulgía a través de él como una llamarada.

—Yukino: "¿Eh?"

—Natsu: "¡Zorra! ¡Maldita zorra!" —gritó, con tanta energía que ni él se lo creyó, como todos ahí la voz llenó todo el local en tan poco tiempo. Y obviamente todos dentro la oyeron.

Muchos dejaron escapar un gemido de susto. Las dos colegialas, admiradoras secretas de un tal Somer, escaparon despavoridas con las piernas tiritando, mientras el tintineo de una campana, arriba de la puerta de entrada, confirmaba que realmente había escapado del lugar con éxito.

Cuando Natsu comenzó a exclamar palabras altisonante, más allá de los que él creía saber, más fuertes que las tradicionales como, 'puta', 'zorra', 'maldita', y sus derivadas, la pequeña familia que había ido a comer un desayuno normal y corriente como todos los días, escaparon con los padres apoyando las manos en los sensibles oídos de los dos niños.

El hombre que hace poco había apagado su cigarrillo se había levantado y ahora se dirigía a confrontar al pelirrosa que perturbaba su sitio favorito. Natsu continuaba con sus palabras claras y amenazadoras contra una indefensa chica peliblanca llorando con descomunales torrentes de lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos.

—Natsu: "¡Maldita puta! ¡Después de todo lo que te di!" —tomó la salera y el pimentero y se los lanzó en dirección al bulto regocijado que temblaba y lloraba sin reparo que era el cuerpo de la chica, sorbiéndose las flemas y murmurando descarriadamente 'lo siento' entre sollozos— "¡Yo te salvé de esa maldita vida miserable, te di lo que otro hombre jamás te hubiera dado! ¡¿Y así es como me agradeces?! ¡Revolcándote con otro hombre, maldita zorra de mierda! ¡Debí haberte tratado como la puta que eres haber sí así no me hubieras engañado! ¡Que eso es lo que eres! ¡Una sucia e inmunda perra en celo que se va con el primer rabo que ve! ¡Me das asco! ¡Maldición!"

Aporreó ambas manos en la mesa, sobre exaltado de la ira. Cuando de pronto, el hombre del cigarrillo y la barra, se acercó, y se colocó al lado del sofá en el que la chica se 'refugiaba', empuñando ambas manos.

—Hombre: "Oigan ustedes, él pelirrosa y la chica peliblanca, lárguense de aquí y consíganse otro sitio donde montar su teatro que no me dejan fumar en paz y están asustan a la clientela." —protestó con vivaz voz, áspera y elocuente:

Tenía una expresión gélida y de enfado. Su frente se le arrugó formando pliegues de piel sobre sus ojos.

Se trataba de un hombre no más de sus cincuenta años de edad. Con una vieja camisa verde descolorida y pantalones que alguna vez fueron azules. Era muy esbelto y algo alto. Pero no por eso le impedía a muchos dudar por su apariencia física. A primera vista resultaba ser un poco débil, pero en realidad se trataba de uno de esos conductores que remolcaban materias primas y las trasladaban con sus fornidos brazos a distancias largas, bajo ese sol resplandeciente y ardiente.

Natsu le dedicó una mirada de soslayo. He hizo una mueca de repugnancia con tan sólo ver la estética y promedia apariencia del remolquero, acompañada de una sonrisa soberbia que adornaba su rostro como un psicópata. Y mencionó:

—Natsu: "Me impresiona cuánta gente imbécil e inmunda existe en esta vida. Sinceramente me provoca asco solamente verlas y más tocarlas."

—Remolquero: "Hijo de puta" —graznó, el hombre irritado.

Levantó tan rápido el brazo y la dirigió hacia el costado izquierdo del pelirrosa... Pero falló.

No lo vio venir. El brazo del hombre escuálido se elevó como si tuviera vida propia, y erro el golpe. En lugar del costado expuesto del chico, golpeo su quijada. Proliferando de su boca, como hermosas y resplandecientes perlas expuestas a la luz de un ardiente Sol de verano, dos de sus dientes inferiores se desprendieron de su buena dentadura, elevándose en el cielo raso, acompañadas de finas gotas de sangre. Un inmenso dolor apareció en su quijada. Subiendo por toda la cabeza y castañeando en los dientes superiores. El choque de la dentadura produjo un sonido sordo, un crack y un 'scruich' repugnante.

Natsu vaciló. Casi pasó lo mismo que con Yukino. Salió despedido hacia atrás, pero fue rápido y logro equilibrarse interponiendo ambas piernas para irrumpir la caída, y el brazo derecho en el respaldo del sofá. El resultado fue el siguiente; terminó con el cuerpo agazapado en el sofá, arqueando la mayor parte del cuerpo. La cabeza dentro y las manos enterradas en el respaldo y la mesa. De su boca emana la sangre fresca en una línea fina como de igual manera el agua fluye de una llave, constante.

Luego, se echó finalmente al sofá. Relajó todo su cuerpo, lo contorneó en el mueble y lo que pasó a continuación parecía no tener sentido alguno para las personas ahí presentes quienes estudiaban al pelirrosa con tal detenimiento.

Comenzó a reír.

No era una risa débil, ni quisquillosa, ni disimulada. Al contrario. Se trataba de una gran carcajada sinuosa, de esos que uno arremete en un ataque esquizofrénico de risa. O como la de un loco. Mucho creyeron que ese golpe fue el definitivo para sacarlo de sus casillas. Incluyéndolo a él, que se imaginó con una risa sólidamente extravagante. Cuando en realidad demostraba una retorcida. De la cual brotaba la sangre, irrisorio.

Lo cual hizo que todos aquellos quienes se quedaron, persistieran ante el dolor que presenciaban sus ojos. Los demás huyeron despavoridos. Una de las meseras se recargaba en el brazo de su compañera. Su rostro reflejaba al terror mismo, sin duda la primera vez que presencia un alboroto en el trabajo. El resto se molestó en escuchar las fervientes palabras que surgía de esa brecha repulsiva, roja, llamada boca, del chico. Por lo bajo.

—Natsu: "Me impresiona cuántas personas pueden defender a una o varias que ya están perjudicadas desde adentro. Simplemente no lo comprendo."

"Yo entiendo que siempre hay que ayudarse mutuamente. Pero ayudar a personas que ya está perdida no tiene caso contemplarlas, mucho menos ayudarlas. Ahí fue donde yo cometí el gran error, el ayudar a esa ramera chupa pijas."

Natsu señaló a Yukino con la cabeza, con su par de cejas enarcadas y el rostro hecho una furia. Con la sangre aún emanando de su labio inferior, mientras el remolquero volvía su atención a Yukino y afirmó:

—Remolquero: "Escucha, amigo, yo no he venido a defender a nadie, yo quise decir que tú y esa chica deberían de... 'aghh...'"

Entonces, Natsu le asestó una patada en el abdomen al remolquero distraído, justo desde donde él se encontraba, tendido en el sofá. Después, con un vehemente impulso se levantó y arremetió un golpe en el rostro del hombre con su brazo derecho y para acabar, un golpe directo a la mandíbula. 'Dulce venganza' pensó y el hombre cayó inmediatamente.

Comenzó a arrastrarse, —absurdamente recordó una escena suya, de un libro que publicó hace unos años y que él mismo había dibujado (no como la mayoría de los novelib que contratan a otras personas para hacer los dibujos), en donde un hombre, contratado por el antagonista de la historia, perseguía a una mujer que se arrastraba en los azulejos del baño de su casa, con pasos sarcásticos y elocuentes, mientras su víctima gemía en una dolorosa agonía por los cortes que le había hecho su atacante a sus pantorrillas y ahora hallaba una forma de escapar de él, arrastras, con pocas alternativas de escape—, el pelirrosa se lo impidió y le lanzó una fuerte patada en el estómago. El sujeto dejó escapar un gemido y alarido de dolor. Natsu lo ignoró y continuó pateando al hombre por casi veinte segundos. Sin mostrar piedad en su rostro, tensó. Con los ojos fijos en los del remolquero. Sin duda para él verlo sufrir era su mejor venganza después de lo que le hizo.

El hombre como pudo colocó sus brazos en su estómago para cubrirse y las patadas cesaron... Por un instante, cuando de pronto sintió el peso de algo aplastando su rostro. Era el pie del pelirrosa con los ojos enfurecidos y haciendo una mueca extraña con la boca.

—Natsu: "¿Crees qué cubriendo tu estómago con tus brazos impedirás que te golpee? Nada impedirá que cobre mi venganza..." —flexionó sus piernas y se agazapó cerca de la cabeza del hombre que se encontraba en posición fetal frente a él. Pasó su mano izquierda por debajo de la cabeza, mientras que con la otra removía los cabellos de su rostro y añadía con una voz escrupulosa, fuera de sí mismo, un poco seria— "… ¿Has aprendido a no tocarme sin mi permiso, imbécil?"

Y con su mano derecha, lo golpeó a la cara sin pensarlo dos veces. La cabeza del hombre cayó, produciendo un ruido hueco y terminó en el suelo de la cafetería. El silencio incómodo, que se había apoderado en aquél ambiente desde que se produjo el primer golpe, ahora se llenaba por los gritos de asombro de la mesera que se escondía detrás de su compañera, y está hacía todo lo posible por calmarla.

Natsu volvió su atención a Yukino, quien no se perdió ningún sólo detalle de la pelea y ahora estaba temblando más que cuando el pelirrosa le estaba gritando, tanto, que sintió algo húmedo recorrer entre sus piernas. Algo tibio y mojado. Le dedicó una mirada rápida y serena, con ojos muertos. La sangre que brotaba de su quijada finalmente comenzaba a amainar. Dio unos pasos hacía su posición y terminó de perfil frente a ella. Luego, sin mirarla, pero con los ojos directamente hacia el horizonte y acompañado de una voz más tranquila que hace unos instantes, dijo:

—Natsu: "No me lo tomes a mal mi amor, pero práctica y sencillamente no pasaré por alto esta traición. Que quede muy claro. Yo no soy un juguete al que puedes olvidar sólo porque se hayan aburrido de mí o no fue lo que realmente esperaban. No, no lo soy para esas dos camareras, ni para este sujeto," —apuntó con el dedo índice de la mano derecha hacia atrás, en dirección al noqueado remolquero—, "ni para una puta como tú, ni a ningún ser vivo que exista en esta vida de mierda que yo se lo permita. Porque eso es lo que somos todos, un montón de inútil mierda. Así que mi vida," —sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón caqui, la usó para limpiarse el sudor que se había acumulado sobre su frente y de paso, retirar lo que restaba de la sangre de su quijada y labio inferior—, "no me vengas a suplicar nada después, que para mí, estás muerta o lo estarás, si es que te vuelvo a ver, a ti y al hijo de puta que llamas novio, justo tal y como me las apañé para vencer a ese hombre. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

Natsu ladeó, reverberante, la cabeza. En el momento en que Yukino asentía violentamente con la suya. Ahora se hallaba abrazándose las piernas, ocultando esa mezcla de miedo y vergüenza entre ellas. Prestó atención a la mirada rápida y gélida que le lanzó Natsu y vio cómo se le acercó, dedicándole una gran sonrisa suya, afable. Ella retrocedió instintivamente cómo un gato en un rincón, y se topó finalmente con el gran ventanal que se hallaba a su espalda. El pelirrosa retiró el brazo izquierdo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo elevó, a la altura de la mesa y con su mano atrapó la taza de café, tibio, que Yukino había pedido anteriormente. Se lo llevó a la boca y bebió profundamente. 'Glup, glup, glup'. Alzó la taza por encima de sus hombros, sacó de nuevo el pañuelo de su bolsillo y retiró el resto del café de su boca.

—Natsu: "Ah, por cierto. Espero que tu nuevo novio tenga dinero para pagar la cuenta," —añadió, y lanzó la taza contra el ventanal con toda su fuerza, el cual produjo un fuerte 'crack' al impactar en la superficie de cristal y desfragmentarse en varios pedazos, que cayeron cerca de Yukino; quien se cubrió el rostro con ayuda de sus brazos (los cuales unos finos pedazos la hirieron y se notaba cómo hileras de sangre comenzaron a recorrerle), en el mismo instante en que vio cómo la arrojaba, temerosa de que fuese hacia ella. Mientras todos dentro del local pudieron escuchar. Incluyendo a las expectantes y asombradas meseras—, "porque yo no pagaré nada, que ahora en adelante ya no eres más mi novia, je, je."

Y así, riendo divertidamente, se marchó. No sin antes despedirse respetuosamente de Yukino moviendo con su mano derecha, por encima de su cabeza. Alejándose de los quejidos del pobre hombre abatido. Deseando un 'buen día' y una mirada coqueta a las lindas meseras que los atendieron, creyéndose imitar uno de esos galanes del cine que atrapan miradas con sólo verlas directamente a los ojos, aunque su belleza física no sea tan mala. Por ahora.

Salió, las campanas tintinearon al abrirse la puerta, y se sumergió al mundo exterior, con la brisa fría del otoño envolviendo su cuerpo. Enfrente se encontraba el paisaje urbano de la ciudad de Jeipps. Tanteó su bolsillo derecho, buscando signos de que sus llaves no se hayan caído durante todo el proceso que se llevó a cabo adentro del local y tener que ir en busca de ellas, con el riesgo de encontrarse con la cara demacrada de Yukino, y tener que cumplir con su amenaza de matarla enseguida, justo en el momento de volver a verla otra vez como cumplió.

Cuando las encontró, en el fondo de su bolsillo, se alegró profundamente de haberlas encontrado, pero también, muy en el fondo estaba irritado. ¿Tantas ganas tenía de matarla? Bueno, ni que fuese precisamente la primera vez.

La cafetería se encontraba en una esquina, y había estacionado su deportivo rojo detrás de la línea que marcaba el estacionamiento para discapacitados, en el bloque de enfrente. Le era fácil pasar por el cruce de peatones, pero él pensó que se ahorraría más tiempo cruzar por en medio de los bloques, por donde se encontraba estacionado enfrente su vehículo. Y así lo hizo. Pasó corriendo por la acera esquivando unos cuantos peatones, hasta detenerse casi en medio, donde podía visualizar la resplandeciente pintura roja de su auto, que arrojaba destellos de luces a las caras de las personas si uno se acercaba demasiado al vehículo.

Con el esplendor de su auto enfrente y la prisa que llevaba en alejarse de la cafetería, sumado eso con lo de Yukino, cruzó sin más la Avenida que lo separaba de su auto... Y fue su pintura roja, resplandeciente ante la luz de Sol, lo último que vio de su deportivo, una luz roja y un destello blanco, antes de sumergirse en la penumbra, la bruma. Hasta terminar completamente en la oscuridad, amarga, dolorosa e insaciable que sentía cómo se apoderaba de sus dos piernas, el brazo izquierdo y la parte derecha de su cabeza en un terrible dolor indescriptible. La línea divisoria, donde solamente existe la insania infinita del furor…

... Zazazazazazazaza...


End file.
